


The Watch

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [15]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandot Creativity, Fluff, M/M, post episode: s0206 Limerick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin has a present for Arthur.Written for Fandot Creativity; prompts were 'watch' or 'poison.'





	The Watch

Martin and Arthur were enjoying being back on the ground. It had been a long,  _long_ flight to Limerick, and it felt good to not be in a cramped tube. They were sharing a hotel room for the night before flying back to Fitton in the morning. The World's Crest, boasted a particularly good burger, so Martin and Arthur were meeting up with Carolyn and Douglas in twenty minutes to do an early dinner before they turned in for the night as their departure tomorrow was quite early. 

"I'm sorry to hear about your watch, Arthur. How on Earth did you break it?" Martin asked, putting his left hand around Arthur's waist as they stared out into the patio together, enjoying the sun. 

"Like I said, Skip, I was trying to tell the difference between splashproof and waterproof."

"But, how did you test that difference, exactly?"

"Well, I splashed a little bit of water onto my watch, and it didn't do anything, so I figured it was waterproof."

"Okay, and.."

"And then, I took the watch and plopped it into a cup of water. I pulled it out,  shook it a little bit, and then I noticed that had stopped doing that clicking noise." He then proceeded to make the clicking noise with his tongue. 

"Oh, love. When a watch says it is water proof, it doesn't mean to plop it into a cup of boiling hot water, and leave it there for 20 minutes until it grows cold."

"Oh, right. Oh well. I guess I have to get another watch."

"Well, I think I can be of assistance in that regard." Martin walked away from Arthur, and produced a small box from his flight bag.

"Open it up, Arthur."

Arthur opened up the box and inside was a beautiful chrome watch with a black leather band. The face of the watch was currently a dark blue color.

"Oh, Skip. It is brilliant! Where did you get it?"

"I got it when I bought my watch in Hong Kong. Oh, and look, the face is dark blue!"

"What does that mean?"

Martin's ears went red. "W-well, it means that you're in love."

"I'm what?"

"You know those mood rings or necklaces that were such a huge thing in the 90s?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this watch is a mood watch. I thought you would like it, but I didn't think you would love it."

"Oh Skip, I do love the watch, but I love you more."

Martin grabbed Arthur's face and purred in his ear, "After dinner, you're going to have to show me how, Arthur."

"I think that can be arranged, Skip." Arthur licked a line along the curve of Martin's jaw. "You can be dessert."

 


End file.
